


An Off-Day

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian makes excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Off-Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #131 Defect.
> 
> Spoilers for 'Pandora's Box'.

“I think the sight might have been defective. Either that or the firing mechanism.”

“Admit it – you missed.”

  


“I don’t miss, Eppes. I _never_ miss.”

  


“Come on, Ian. That was a difficult shot. Even the fifth best shot in the country must have an off-day on occasion.”

  


“Fourth! _Fourth_ best shot.”

  


“Okay, whatever. But my point still stands. Maybe today just wasn’t your day.”

  


“Maybe you’re right. Although I’m still going to check that gun.”

  


“You could do that. But maybe you should try and take your mind off it. There are other things you could check out…”

  


“Oh yes…?”


End file.
